Carta de confesión
by Nai Hatake
Summary: Tras pasar dos semanas en copañía de la Rokudaime Hokage, Sakura Haruno, Gaara se siente sumamente atraído hacia ella. A tres días de su despedida y siendo incapaz contener sus sentimientos, el Kazekage escribe su carta de confesión. [Two-shot] con tintes de angst.
1. A Sakura

A Haruno Sakura, Rokudaime Hokage,

Konohagakure no Sato,

País del Fuego.

~o~

_A ti, mi dulce flor de cerezo._

_Tú, como Hokage, y yo, como Kazekage debemos cumplir las reglas y mantenernos al servicio de nuestras respectivas aldeas, pero ¡en qué martirio se esta convirtiendo mi deber! Me resulta imposible esperar para verte otra vez. Y ni siquiera sé con certeza cuándo será. Se me hace difícil creer lo que has causado en mí; pero aquí estoy, escribiéndote._

_Hago memoria y recuerdo cuanto te vi en Iwagakure, durante los exámenes chunnin y jounnin. Observaba tu melena rosada meciéndose al compás del viento con cara de idiota. Y contemplaba tus brillantes esmeraldas recorriendo la aldea casi con fascinación. Cuando nos informaron que compartiríamos habitación durante las dos semanas que duraban los exámenes me dedicaste una sonrisa que jamás olvidaré. Una sonrisa que nunca nadie me había regalado antes, una sonrisa amable y desinteresada. _

_Luego de unos momentos caí en la cuenta de que tú eras aquella chica dispuesta a sacrificarse por su compañero, no sé si lo recuerdas, hace años, en los exámenes chunnin celebrados en Konoha. Lo siento, lo siento, casi te he asesinado. No puedo ni pensar que pude haberte quitado la vida sin que me embargue una enorme culpa._

_Dejando de lado ese recuerdo que me tortura, debo decir que con el paso de los días me cautivaste más y más, con tu sonrisa, tu habla y sobre todo con tus ojos, hasta el punto de hacerme perder el norte. _

_No creía en el amor para no sufrir más de lo que sufrí y tu entraste en mi ser, un ser en el cual yo ponía todo mi empeño por mantenerlo impenetrable. Me hiciste amarte y sentirme correspondido. Eran sensaciones que nunca había sentido. _

_Recuerdo nuestro adiós. Y ese beso, ese beso... ¿Qué no daría yo por experimentar nuevamente el roce de tus labios contra los míos? ¿Qué no daría yo por volver a probar el elixir de tu boca? ¿Qué no daría yo por danzar otra vez con tu lengua? ¿Qué no daría yo por respirar de nuevo el aire que contienen tus labios? Y lo sé, Sakura, lo daría todo. Ese beso fue tanto mi paz como mi perdición._

_Apenas pasaron tres días. Puedo afirmar que fueron las setenta y dos horas más agonizantes de mi vida. Sin ti no pasa el tiempo. Un segundo es un minuto; un minuto es una hora; y esta a su vez es una eternidad. Mis latidos se fueron contigo y con ello, mi vida. _

_Me cegaste, me fascinaste. Me maravillaste, me alucinaste. Me hipnotizaste, me embrujaste. Me deslumbraste, me asombraste. Me embelesaste, me cautivaste. Me extasiaste. Nublaste mis sentidos y con tu sonrisa me hiciste vibrar. Y al ver tus ojos clavados en los míos provocaste que mis mejillas ardieran. Causaste que mi corazón se parase por un segundo y, al siguiente, latiera desbocado. Nada me importa más que tú. A mis ojos, en el mundo no hay nada más importante que ti. Gracias a ti brotaron sentimientos de donde no podían crecer._

_¿Cómo puedes originar eso en mí?_

_Mis sentimientos se quedan cortos al plasmarlos en el papel. Espero que entiendas que eres todo para mi, y que gracias a ti sé lo que es amar; es tan doloroso pero sublimemente bello a la vez..._

_Y en las distancia, cuando estoy sin ti, el calor se vuelve frío y mi existencia vuelve a estar vacía a excepción de una esperanza que me da las fuerzas para esperarte. Esa misma esperanza es la que me hace imaginar un mundo en el que estemos solo tu y yo. Libres de la distancia, del tiempo y del dolor. Un mundo en el que tú seas mía y yo sea tuyo. Deseo tocar tu alma y unirme a ella. Quiero pasar lo que resta de mi vida junto a ti._

_Una montaña de papeles en mi escritorio espera por ser revisada y firmada, pero yo sólo atino a evocarte con mi pensamiento. No logro concentrarme, porque a dónde sea que dirijo la mirada sólo te veo a ti. Te juro que por un momento al lado tuyo, daría mi vida._

_Es lo que siento. Pero no sé si sientes lo mismo, porque sé que se puede besar sin amar. Espero que ese no sea tu caso; al ser así moriría a causa de la angustia. Aun así te escribo, ya que no puedo seguir guardando mis sentimientos, incluso aunque no sean correspondidos tengo la incesante y creciente necesidad de comunicártelo._

_La distancia física que nos separa es enorme y no existe un dolor comparado al de no poder tenerte y saberte tan lejos de mí, quizás con otro hombre. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo me siento profundamente ligado a ti, siento que nuestro amor, nuestros corazones y nuestras almas son inherentes. Y se que es un pensamiento que un shinobi -menos un Kage- no debería tener, pero no lo puedo evitar. Te amo._

_Te necesito. El no tenerte tiene como resultado la vuelta de mi vacío. Por eso, te ruego que me respondas si sientes lo mismo que yo, si me correspondes._

_Quiero que sepas que sea cual sea tu réplica, mi corazón es tuyo. Quiero que sepas que si éste late se debe totalmente a ti. Quiero que sepas que mi felicidad depende de la tuya. Quiero que sepas que ocupas cada segundo en mi mente. Quiero que sepas que a mí siempre me tendrás._

_Quiero que me sientas aunque estemos tan lejos el uno del otro. Quiero que me elijas para ser parte de tu vida. Quiero poder hacerte sentir lo que tú causas en mi y elevarte hasta las estrellas. Quiero estar contigo y ser parte de tu vida. Quiero que me permitas amarte y me dejes entrar en tu mundo._

_Ahora me doy cuenta que sin haberte conocido antes, pude describirte anteriormente. Dulce, alegre, hermosa y perfecta. Y por eso creo que conocerte fue causa del destino, te busqué inconscientemente porque siempre te llevé dentro mío._

_No le encuentro lógica pero presiento que estamos hechos para estar juntos, que nos une algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad, y que la distancia nos está matando. _

_Aún siento que esta carta no expresa correctamente mis sentimientos hacia ti y que no existen las palabras adecuadas. Se me hace imposible transmitirte con letras lo que causas en mí. Contéstame pronto._

_Te amo y esa es la única verdad, Sakura._

~o~

De Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage,

Sunagakure no Sato,

País del Viento.


	2. A Gaara

A Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage,

Sunagakure no Sato,

País del Viento.

~o~

_A ti, amor._

_Antes de volverte a conocer miraba el cielo con cierta esperanza. Miraba el cielo imaginándote. Tuve decepciones amorosas, ¿sabes? Por eso no pude evitar idear el hombre perfecto para mí y enamorarme de él. La sorpresa que sentí al verte fue enorme, porque tú eras ese hombre. Y me pasa exactamente lo mismo que a ti, ahora me doy cuenta que con sólo saber quién soy, puedo describirte._

_Durante la primer semana, comencé a sentir algo especial, extraño pero verdadero. Me confundí con tu amistad, creí que sólo eran mis ganas de conocer aquel hombre para mí. Luego, al comienzo de la segunda semana, me di cuenta de que en realidad él eras tú. Pero ¿cómo podría saber si me correspondías? No te confesé mis sentimientos por temor a un rechazo. A pesar de la incertidumbre y la pesadumbre que me producía el no conocer tus sentimientos, quería preservar lo que sentía -y siento-. Porque eso es tan bello como tú._

_La última noche que compartimos habitación fue una tortura. No podía decirte lo que sentía pero tampoco podía dejarte ir sin más. _

_Y nuestro beso de despedida... Ah, mis labios lo recuerdan como una ambrosía y mi piel, ardiendo. Con ese beso, Gaara, con ese beso... No tienes idea de lo que experimenté con ese beso. Temblé, vibré y me fasciné. Por primera vez en mi vida deliré a tal punto que no sabía quién era a causa del torrente de sensaciones que desataste en mí._

_Cuando unimos nuestros labios, no estabas lo bastante cerca, o eso me pareció. No tengo idea del por qué; en mi recuerdo tu cuerpo está completamente pegado al mío, tus manos, clavadas en mi cintura y espalda; y aun así, no fue suficiente para satisfacer mi necesidad de ti. _

_Mi vida cobró un nuevo y extático sentido. La causa de ésto es que sé que tu corazón camina conmigo. Gracias, Gaara, en este momento me doy cuenta que verte feliz es mi razón para sonreír._

_¿Seré daltónica? Pues actualmente lo veo todo de distinto color. Antes, consideraba al fuego como lo más brillante que hubiese visto alguna vez, pero tras haber avistado tu cabello, me resulta opaco. El calor del sol no es suficiente cuando antes pude sentir el de tu cuerpo. Las plumas ya no son suaves a mi tacto al compararlas con tu tersa y exquisita piel. El mar es profundo, pero no tanto como lo son tus ojos._

_Me sentí tan especial cuando me miraste... tan magnifica cuando me abrazaste... tan hermosa cuando me acariciaste... tan única cuando me besaste... Aún no puedo creer que me quieras, quizás como yo te quiero a ti. Releí tu carta -tu muy elocuente carta- una y mil veces. Pero no hay duda, es tu letra, son tus palabras y casi podría decir que es tu aroma. La guardo en el cajón de mi escritorio, pero también la guardo cual tesoro en mi corazón. _

_Eres tan único que transformas mi oscuridad en mi luz, tomas mi vacío y fabricas mi completitud y conviertes mi maldad en mi bondad; y esas sensaciones que me embargan hacen desaparecer todos mis defectos. _

_Estoy sentada en mi oficina, en mi cuarto o en donde sea, y pienso en ti. Firmo y leo los informes imaginándote a ti. No puedo enfocarme en otra cosa. Con mi mente puedo crear el paraíso, donde sólo estamos tú y yo; pero siempre debo descender a la realidad. Una realidad sin ti a la que encuentro atroz._

_La distancia que nos separa es la culpable de la diversidad de mis emociones. Siento el éxtasis corriendo por mis venas al notar por enésima vez las ya muy conocidas mariposas en mi estomago. Y soy feliz de manera indescriptible al saber que me correspondes. Pero también me embargan la tristeza y el desasosiego. Al no tenerte aquí conmigo mi mundo se vuelve al revés. Al no tener la oportunidad de observar tu sonrisa, me angustio y me caigo. _

_Aunque escribirte esta carta calma un poco mis ánimos, no es suficiente. No soporto no poder tenerte a mi lado. No poder abrazarte me produce estremecimientos. Soy incapaz de tolerar el frío de mis manos producto de no tener la oportunidad de ensortijar tus dedos con los míos. Me cuesta respirar al no inhalar el aroma de tu cuerpo. Mis inquietos labios agonizan en su anhelo por rozar nuevamente los tuyos. Y me ahogo en mi tristeza de, la cual se me hace casi imposible salir cuando no encuentro la solución a mis deseos. Te necesito a ti._

_Sin embargo, como señalé antes, a pesar de todo soy feliz amándote. Es un sentimiento que caló hondo en mi corazón y que ningún dolor o angustia será capaz de arrebatármelo._

_Decirte que te quiero se me queda corto cuando puedes hacerme sonreír. Decirte que te adoro se me queda corto cuando puedes cambiar mi rostro. Decirte que te amo se me queda corto cuando con una mirada puedes desenfrenar con tanta vehemencia a mi corazón._

_Y me pregunto: ¿por qué eres tan hermoso? ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? ¿Por qué no puedo apaciguar, al menos un poco, mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué te percibo tan cerca pero también tan lejos? ¿Por qué siento tu alma tan inherente la mía? ¿Por qué siento que en tus brazos está mi lugar en el mundo? ¿Por qué eres mi fortaleza y a la vez mi debilidad?... ¿Cómo pueden caber tantas emociones en mí? No lo sé._

_Estoy vacía en este momento, estoy vacía cuando estoy sin ti._

_~o~_

De Haruno Sakura, Rokudaime Hokage

Konohagakure no Sato

País del Fuego.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con la segunda parte de este fic que pretendía ser un one-shot. Tenía ganas de escribir la respuesta de Sakura y además en algunos reviews me la habían pedido, así que acá está para ustedes.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer.**

**Naiara - 15/08/13**


End file.
